


Lost, To Time, To Me

by akteris



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Gen, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akteris/pseuds/akteris
Summary: Couldn’t stop thinking about that good old fashion Everything Goes To Hell AU (re: Regis going Bad after the events of Blood and Wine and Geralt having to fight him…)





	Lost, To Time, To Me

“Indulge my curiosity, Geralt,” he begins, an edge to every word. “How high is the reward?”

Geralt breathes in slowly, fingers tensing on the handle of the blade.

Bitter questions claw away in his head, clouding any will to reply.

_You were better than this, weren’t you?_

_What did saying goodbye even mean?_

_Was it really so easy to throw it all away?_

The silence presses on, empty with its terror, and Geralt does not answer.

Regis never turns his gaze, his stare fixed on nothing.

“Refusal, then?” Regis speaks once more, his posture relaxing slightly. “How typical.”

And then in a flash he strikes, violent intent piercing the quiet, hazy atmosphere.

Geralt sweeps back instinctively, no grace to his steps, pure panic in his movement. The clash is vicious, metal against bone, and the hollow noise of the steel blade catching in the tangle of Regis’ claws wrings an instinctive wince out of him. He twists to block another strike, thoughts still racing.

_You’ve left me no choice and it’s killing me._

To the left, a flash of claws - parry, once, twice, and then step back and away - Geralt curses to himself, nearly stumbling over his own feet as he turns too quickly.

_I meant it, “That one time was enough”._

A final attempt as Regis disappears into smoke and cuts upward, slicing into his back before he can hope to counter.

_I will not watch you burn again._

The pain is there, but held at a distance, screaming to be felt in full as Geralt forces his body to the side, landing a harsh blow to the vampire’s shoulder. Regis barely flinches, drawing his arm back, knife-sharp claws spread –and finds himself at a standstill. The witcher’s other sword is buried in his left side.

Geralt tightens his grip on the hilt, hoping Regis doesn’t notice the tremble in his hand, and at last forces his tongue to cooperate.

“Damnit, Regis,” he growls. “What happened to you?”

Regis’ gaze darts upward, empty and still.

“ _Ha._ And now he expects an answer after so much silence? Honestly, Geralt, you should-”

Geralt heaves forward, gathering the will once again to not feel the sting of the wound on his back. He catches himself from locking into a daze, still holding Regis in place.

“You could have sliced me to pieces already, Regis,” Geralt interrupts loudly, speech slurred from the effort. “You _want_ to hear me give a damn, don’t you?”

Regis cocks his head at the remark, seeming to regard it for a moment before disappearing into smoke again, Geralt staggering from the loss of force. The witcher readies himself, his eyes darting quickly at the smoke around him, searching for a silhouette that would never appear.

Regis’ voice is heard from every angle, echoing endlessly as he blends in with the fog around them.

“What a _preposterous_ assumption-”

A gash appears on his side. Geralt reels from the impact, almost frustrated in his reaction as he tries to anticipate him again.

” -thinking I’d cling so tightly to your words.”

Another, this time three claw marks on the thigh. Geralt falls to his knees.

“All you ever did was hold me back _-_ ”

A final strike, a deep slash to the front of his chest that sends him colliding with the ground.

“- _witcher_.”

**Author's Note:**

> ( this was v much inspired by a piece [ wehavekookies ](https://wehavekookies.tumblr.com) drew a while back! ) ( my tumblr post for this is [here](https://profecurio.tumblr.com/post/177638509659/ficlet-lost-to-time-to-me) ! )
> 
> (ty [ beetlebomb ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlebomb) for the beta!!)


End file.
